User talk:SilenceOfMine
At the last possible moment, you snapped at him saying: "It's not your business, what happened happened, I don't wanna get all mixed up again. Tell them that. It doesn't matter anymore and I did break a majority of rules. Enough reason for a permanent ban. Can't I have peace and privacy now that I'm away from the Tails Doll Wiki? I just wanted to ask Lightning how he got banned." Well, Puppy1 and LostGod2000 didn't say that. Lightning was telling you their description of you. Also, how is it not his business, you asked him about the kind of stories. Your glad Lightning buys your nice guy routine. You should stop your behavior you started on August 1, 2012 until April 11, 2013. Though, you snapped at my cousin. I still hope we will become friends at some future date. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 03:42, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ++++++++++++++++++++++As a bit of a note, and I truly apolgize to interject, but that description is very old and from when I was still angered and very immature at you, Jeff, and blinded by my own thoughts. My thoughts on you have changed, and that just adds to the list of things I need to apologize about. [[User:Puppy1|'All work no play']][[User talk:Puppy1|''' makes Jack a dull boy']] ++++++++++++++++++ No, it's fine. I realize that. No need to discredit past selves. Or moods. Plus, we're having a good time as it is. Now can you tell everyone I said no myself on that poll? They should be fine without me. SilenceOfMine (talk) 23:57, August 23, 2013 (UTC)++++++++++++++++++++++++ I meant you though. Lightning didn't claim I had changed, he asked me a question. The other stuff was pointed towards you and your inconsiderate post. I do want to be left out of it, so don't bring Lost God into it. That's quite a rude way to speak to someone. SilenceOfMine (talk) 05:40, August 21, 2013 (UTC) LostGod2000 was banned from this wiki weeks ago. Why would you be about him? His poor attitude towards me led to his ban in the first place. I don't know what this "inconsiderate post" is? Also, I don't care what you say about me. You just need a good lesson so you canlt be a jerk anymore. Your behavior is getting worse. Talking alot will get you banned. If you request a promotion, however, just ask me. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 06:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) There's nothing you can really do to change me. And I heard there were no rules? If that's true, shut up and let me look around. All right? It's tiring to hear some prick complain about my misadventures. Thank you for welcoming me though. SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and I read your comment on that blog. Saying you trust me, that's worth some points. Kudos to you, that was bold. SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't '''really' trust you. However, you are both right and wrong. Yeah, I put that my good side trusts you. But yeah, myself doesn't trust you, if you're gonna be a jerk I'm gonna ban you. I don't care if they are no rules. Plus, we kinda just haven't set them up yet. And I can't shut up because you are just a regular user and I'm pretty sure you don't have any promotion and the administrators didn't give you any either. If you keep snapping at the last possible moment will get you banned just like at Tails Doll Wiki. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 18:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to talk too. I waited all night for you to speed the conversation up with you on the chat, and you ban me? Come on, low punch man! SilenceOfMine (talk) 19:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Have it your way, I'm unbanning you then. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 19:43, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Silence. What have you been doing while I was gone, offline, and unactive? LightningDude2022 (talk) 19:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Sonic here gave me a hard time for my first visit. Right in the nick of time, huh? SilenceOfMine (talk) 20:02, August 21, 2013 (UTC) What did he say? LightningDude2022 (talk) 20:07, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Called me a jerk, and said he'd considered teaching me a "lesson". Put simply. SilenceOfMine (talk) 20:14, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Dude, you need to get an avatar. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 01:44, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Stop kicking me and I'll think about it. SilenceOfMine (talk) 02:00, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Dude, if you're not active in chat, then why are in chat anyway, dude? Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 02:39, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I am active in chat. I just take long breaks sometimes. I used to in the TD wiki chat. Old times. Also, if you don't mind, don't encourage the vote post? Is it enough that I voted no on it? SilenceOfMine (talk) 04:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Let me tell you this, I took long breaks on chat a while back, on all wikis I joined. I never expected it from you though. But, something you should know is you have spent the rest of your 2 months in Solitude and that you have changed a bit. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 04:37, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Could you not assume you know this about me? Assumptions are impolite and often ill-mannered, and can turn sour. SilenceOfMine (talk) 04:55, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I just said I did the same thing you did about taking long breaks. I never knew that about you until you told me. I didn't assume either. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 05:23, August 22, 2013 (UTC) "But, something you should know is you have spent the rest of your 2 months in Solitude and that you have changed a bit". Please drop the subject. SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I just took my 7-hour break on chat, so I couldn't react to your sayings, dude. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 17:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) You know, I'm really not going to "pay"' '''just because your cousin/friend likes me. Everything said between us has been in the blogs, laid out to see. SilenceOfMine (talk) 23:27, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sorry for messing with you and Lightning's "friendship". You and Lightning can talk to each other whenever you want, I just won't get in the way. I will just stay out of the way, dude. Out....of....theway. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 04:26, August 23, 2013 (UTC) If it goes well, it does well. Simple as that. SilenceOfMine (talk) 05:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Lightning and me would won't you to be more active here dude. Like make/editing pages, moving blogs, talking about articles and what not. It's what I do on the Sonic wiki. Edit pages, edit more pages, edit alot more pages. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 07:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) I think it's a given, that when you were talking to me on my profile, that you were more harrassing than I. "Jeff Flowerpuff/Jeffler/SilenceOfMine/Erectin-freedom, anon: I don't know what to think of about this guy: He's the world's biggest jerk, though. He harrassed me on Megaracing3 Wiki and acted like a jerk towards me, he can be good at sometimes though, so he's not all bad." SilenceOfMine (talk) 07:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you gonna reply to my message or talk about stuff I don't care that much about? Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 21:37, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I just noticed something and fixed it. SilenceOfMine (talk) 09:11, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Do you have a security promotion reservation? And an editing one? And a other stuff one? Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 21:55, August 30, 2013 (UTC) And let me, put this straight for '''all of the messages' you sent. First, I don't care that much of what you think of yourself. I was putting up that blog because I was curious to find out their opinion on if you changed. So, one person voted "Yes" on the poll. I just don't care that much anymore about that blog. I don't care if you want to be left out. I never brought LostGod into it. You did on the Sonic News Network wiki, and you must cease snapping at me over and over again. I jever said anything about changing you as far as I know. I don't care if you tell me to shut up because you are just a jerk that got banned from one simple wiki for being a jerk, your prick complains from Tails Doll Wiki have gone far enough. It's really tired to hear some prick complain from your past that got you your first ever ban on August 2012. I never welcomed ya. Never trust you until I really find out your "total score". A lie to get Lightning to snap at me, very cute. Your reaction to "you're gonna pay"? That' just sad. All that is just...how sad. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 19:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) 16:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, why are you still messaging my wall? SilenceOfMine (talk) 02:03, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You're awesome. Krops to you. The Legendary Blue One (talk) 21:50, September 6, 2013 (UTC) No, but I just think your awesome. (Though I don't know what your talking about of the TDW thing. The Legendary Blue One (talk) 03:55, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I swear, some people call me awesome but can never tell me why. Can you describe it, or not? SilenceOfMine (talk) 04:48, September 7, 2013 (UTC) But hmm...Thank you for the thought. SilenceOfMine (talk) 04:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) My poor friend needs an account and I am not able to create it due to my work I'm starting on my new series: Fedding the Trolls. So maybe you could create it while I'm progessing my series. Sonic the Hedgehog Expert (talk) 23:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry, Silence. I'll unblock him. SonAmy has some issues. Sonicthehedgehog315 (talk) 20:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude, Did you see the new Wiki Attack page? 18:02, November 18, 2013 (UTC)